The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for changing an engine fuel filter, particularly in diesel engine configurations.
Diesel engine filters must be routinely changed to insure proper function of the associated engine. These devices tend to hold significant quantities of residual fuel. The filters need to be removed and replaced periodically to ensure proper engine performance.
Removal of diesel engine filters is an opportunity for spillage of the fuel which is contained in the filter housing. This poses a risk of environment contamination and, can jeopardize worker safety. Thus the filter units to be changed or removed must be handled carefully to minimize these risks. This can add time and complexity to the filter change operation and does not completely eliminate the risks outlined and associated with filter change operations.
Additionally, in large diesel engines, the fuel filter can contain several ounces of fuel. The fuel in the filter is, typically mixed with water and/or other contaminating materials. If this material is discarded indiscriminately, it can cause environmental degradation. Even if the material is disposed of in an environmentally friendly manner, the fuel value of this petroleum product is lost or severely compromised. At best, the material is collected for recycle and/or use as a lower-grade petroleum product. All too often, significant quantities of the fuel contained in a diesel engine fuel filter remain in the filter, creating filter disposal problems. It would be advantageous if this material could be captured in some manner and reused in the fuel system of the associated vehicle. It would also be advantageous if the spent filter could be drained in an efficient manner so that little or no fuel remains in the filter to be discarded.
Heretofore various attempts have been made to address and overcome the problems associated with changing engine fuel filters. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,979 to Clark et al., the fuel contained in fuel filter is removed by a suction hose attached to the bottom of the filter. However, the Clark reference uses a drill bit to puncture the filter to establish the channel through which the fluid can be removed. Such puncture renders the filter useless for any reclaim and/or refurbishment. Additionally, there is no provision for recapture and reuse of the collected fuel in the associated automotive environment. Finally, because of the manner and location of the puncture, it is difficult to remove all fuel contained in the spent filter.
It should also be noted that, due to the typical volume of the diesel fuel filter, the newly positioned replacement filter must be charged with a suitable volume of fuel before maximum engine efficiency and fuel usage can be achieved. Thus fuel filter changes can also necessitate the additional step of charging the fuel filter with a volume of diesel fuel after the filter is in position. Devices such as that disclosed in the Clark reference fail to address the problem of fuel charging after the new filter is in place.
The problem of inadvertent spillage has been discussed in references such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,155 to Tull directed to a spill protection apparatus. In the device disclosed in Tull, fluid inadvertently spilled during a filter change is collected by an overreaching sleeve and conveyed to an appropriate retention basin. The reference fails to teach or suggest the reuse of such material in a diesel engine. Furthermore, the Tull reference fails to teach or suggest direct collection of all fuel contained in the spent filter.
References such as Hurner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,132) disclose a fuel system which includes a sight glass for observing and monitoring fluid flow. The Hurner reference also teaches the use of a drain valve or spigot to remove unwanted debris or the like from the bottom of a fuel filter. The Hurner reference fails to teach or suggest a device which could be employed to drain fuel from a filter and collect the material for dewatering and reuse.
Futa (U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,009) discloses a filter device for fuel systems in which outlet and inlet ports can be closed to prevent fluid loss during the removal and change of a fuel filter. The device disclosed in Futa is a completely on-board system. The system disclosed in Futa lacks any teaching which would suggest the ability to remove fluid from the filter prior to fuel filter change in a manner which permits dewatering the fuel to recycle and reuse of the removed fluid after the filter change operation has been completed.
Thus it would be desirable to provide a fast and efficient method for removing engine fuel from the filter prior to the filter element change operation and replacing the fuel after replacement of the filter element. It would be desirable to provide a method and device through which the fuel, which is removed prior to the engine fuel filter element replacement, can be subjected to suitable cleaning and/or dewatering steps. It would also be desirable to provide a method and device which would provide for the removal and replacement of the fuel filter element in a completely self-contained and efficient manner.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for facilitating engine fuel filter change operations. In the present invention, a fuel filter is positioned on and in fluid communication with an appropriately configured mount. The mount has a suitable quick connect device in fluid communication with a suitable outlet of the associated fuel filter. The quick connect device is releasably attachable to a mating quick connect member. The mating quick connect member is in fluid communication with an externally positioned fuel collection and rehabilitation system.
The external fuel collection and rehabilitation system of the present invention includes a receptacle or reservoir into which fuel present in the fuel filter can be drawn or collected. Preferably, the receptacle is associated with a suitable piston-actuated device which can draw a vacuum on to the fuel filter through the associated mounting bracket and quick-connect coupling members to withdraw fuel therefrom.
The external receptacle or reservoir can also include means for removing any excess water which may be present in the fuel contained therein. In the preferred embodiment, the device includes a closable spigot in fluid communication with the interior of the receptacle.
The external fuel collection and rehabilitation device has an appropriate two-way valve which can be positioned in either a first fuel filling position or a second fuel filtering position. When in the second position, the two-way valve provides fluid connection between the fluid receptacle and recycling filter associated with, or mounted on, the external device. Means for conveying the fuel through the filter are also part of the external fuel removal and rehabilitation device.
The device of the present invention also includes means for conveying filtered, collected fuel back to an associated engine. In the preferred embodiment, when fuel filtration and return to the associated engine are required, the fuel return means includes a suitable actuated piston plunger. This piston may be powered by hand, air or hydraulic operated cylinder. Such a plunger can be depressed and fuel conveyed through the filter, back through the external suction hose, the part of the hose used for both suction and fill of the diesel fuel filter, and into the onboard fuel filter. Once the fuel has been returned, the device can be decoupled and the automobile returned to appropriate service.